POP: Paternal Order of Protection
by Talani Silverwolf
Summary: It was almost 1am at the time I started on this, So what do I do when insomnia strikes? Write FF of course! This is just a silly thing that's been rolling around my head for a few days and it needed to be freed! Wee!


This is just a musing in 'What if...', it's not meant as anything really. It's a product of my own demented mind and in no way is related to any other story I have written. I had this running around in my head for several days and had to give it release, so humor me, will ya? Enjoy!  
Usual disclaimer - Star Trek and its affiliates don't belong to me, their use here is strictly for entertainment purposes only.  
  
  
Title - POP (Paternal Order of Protection)  
Author - Talani Silverwolf  
Codes - Short story, Rated PG  
Genre - Romance (Close enough, LoL!)  
  
  
She watched as he paced in agitation across the room, his argument punctuated by an occasional glare in her direction. While he paused to catch his breath, she took the opportunity to interject her own views.  
"Really Jonathan, I'm neither feeble or crippled."  
"It's too risky!"  
"The Doctor has assured me that there is very little risk involved."  
"No, absolutely not!"  
"I'm only pregnant."  
"With our child!"  
"It is not as if I was near my time yet."  
"It doesn't matter, I won't let you endanger yourself like this!"  
T'Pol sighed, sometimes he was too overly protective of her and it irritated her to no end. Since she had informed him of her condition he had become even more so, to the point that she could not go anywhere without first clearing it with him.  
Taking a deep breath, she calmly attempted to rationalize his current mood. He was worried, that much was plain. Beyond that, there was his paternal instinct leading him to err on the side of caution. It had surprised her to learn Human males had such refined instincts in these matters. But according to Phlox, it was one developed in their ancient past.  
He was leaning with one arm extended next to the wide port, staring out at the stars flying past. She could comprehend his anxiety over her, but there was minimal danger involved with surveying a new planet. Yet Jonathan Archer refused to hear any of it, his main priority was to see that his mate and unborn child were both kept safe.  
"If I gave you my word to travel accompanied at all times, would that ease your mind?"  
Archer sighed, then turned around and studied her a moment. She wasn't in a gravid state yet, there was only a slight bulge in her midriff to indicate the new life growing there. He knew he was being unreasonable about this, but couldn't help it. Turning the odds over in his head he finally gave a reluctant nod as he added, "Alright, but you have to promise me you're not going to leave the survey site for any reason!"  
With a slight tilt of her head, she acceded to his wishes, privately thinking he was going to make a pretty good father if early indications were any measure. He crossed over to her and pulled her into an embrace, holding her tight as he whispered, "I couldn't live without you, you've come to mean so much to me!"  
Feeling the tension drain from her body, she answered, "I know. But I would not cause you such pain for anything Jonathan."  
Now that some of the anxiety had been relieved about her joining the mission, he lightly teased, "I guess it's just as well, pretty soon you won't be in any condition to wander down the corridors let alone a new world!"  
She gazed at him with a faint glimmer of humor in her eye as she retorted, "Perhaps, but I will also be quite unable for any 'strenuous' activities." He gave her a rueful smile as he kissed her lightly on the forehead and said, "Love, as long as you and the baby are fine, I could care less!"  
They settled down on the small couch and talked about other things then, T'Pol satisfied that some kind of compromise had been reached. It was a good sign that he tried to see her point of view, even if at times he wouldn't admit that sometimes he was in the wrong. It did not alter her own feeling towards him, it was what made him so interesting and attractive to her.  
After awhile, they wandered off to the bedroom and retired for the evening in harmony with one another, soon the only sound was of the engine's humm through the deck plating. The only witness was also sound asleep, sprawled across the foot of the bed content to be with his people. 


End file.
